


Chalk Outline

by BeenJohnlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Post-Reichenbach, Sad with a Happy Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenJohnlocked/pseuds/BeenJohnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You left me here like a chalk outline on the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalk Outline

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this won't be a cheesy songfic!

You left me here like a chalk outline on the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away.

Wash away.

You keep coming back to the scene of the crime, but the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway.

What you left behind

Was a chalk outline.

Three Days Grace, Chalk Oultine

~~~~~

 

I lifted the white sheet covering my best (not to mention only) friend's body and sighed. Molly looked my way worriedly. Nobody had really agreed with me doing this, but I insisted. No-one could touch this body. No-one could contaminate it with their judgement and narrow state of mind. He was mine now, since I can't still be his. 

I pinched the bridge of my nose to calm myself. 

As lowered the scalpel just close enough to where I could feel the chill of the corpse's skin, Molly spoke. 

"John..." she said. "are you sure we should do this- I mean, it must feel weird, cutting up your frien-" 

"It does feel awkward, Molly, but he wanted to donate his body to science- I'm just giving him what he wanted..." Since he couldn't ever get it during his way-too-short lifetime..... 

Deep breaths, I reminded my self as I entered the scalpel into the man's stomach. Deep breaths... 

I pulled out his stomach. I pulled out his heart, his kidneys, but I left the lungs, as it seemed he had found the cigarette package the day he died (I knew I should've just gotten rid of it). More guts, more innards, more blood... Lots more tears. 

Finally, I reached his liver. Reached in to pull it out as well but when I held it up close I saw something. 

Dear Lord this man had medical problems. I took of my gloves and disposed of them. Why was I getting so dizzy? 

I reach for the side of Molly's desk to lean on, but missed and fell. Molly ran over to me and was repeating a word over and over. Was it mom? Or maybe John? Probably the latter... 

Wow, I had gotten tired quick- 

***** 

There was hand on my cheek and I ligt in my vision. And somebody- no somebodies- talking. The light went away and I heard a man calling my name. 

"Lestrade?" 

"Hey buddy, I got you a cab and you're gonna take a break, 'Kay?" I shook my head to say 'no'. Someone helped me to my feet, then Lestarde told me I didn't have a choice. 

***** 

I was home again and could think somewhat straight. I had bee looking out my window at the rain for such a long time (two, three hours?). I stood up and left the flat. 

The sidewalk outside 221b was wet and freezing, but I didn't care, really. I sat on bech right out of Speedy's and just watched people go by. Some day down next to me and we talked for a bit. I tried note motion my detective, but someone always regco used me and brought him up. 

Now, alone, I sit and cry. A hand appears on my shoulder and I not bother looking up because nothing can make me feel better anyway. 

"John" I look up. 

"You jerk" I say to the man who left me for three years all alone on a sidewalk crying in the rain and punched him. 

Hard; because he deserves only the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Thanks for reading.


End file.
